


Under Your Hands

by NimueOfTheNorth



Series: Spellbound [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Impact Play, Lifestyle BDSM, M/M, Magical BDSM, Magical Bond, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: Draco gets woken up to enjoy the special plans Harry made for the day.





	Under Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to this year's Forever Angst Horny Holiday challenge.
> 
> DO NOT take this as any kind of how-to guide. Unless you know things I don't, none of us has magic at our disposal.

Draco awoke to darkness. He blinked a few times under the feeling of sunlight on his skin, but the darkness remained.

He wasn’t worried. It was hardly the first time that he’d woken up under a spell he hadn’t gone to sleep with. There was also the familiar tingling of magic in his lower body that told him he wouldn’t need a trip to the bathroom anytime soon. He could hear the soft rustling of the sheets and then felt another person’s breath close to his face.

"Good morning, love." Harry brushed the fringe out of Draco's face, and another wave of magic took Draco's morning breath away. "I want you to stay completely quiet and utterly relaxed. Yes or no?"

Draco smiled and nodded his agreement once before making his whole body go lax and sink into the mattress. Harry’s hand slipped into his hair and tilted his head upwards. When his lover’s lips pressed against his own and his tongue demanded entrance, it took Draco a conscious effort not to respond to the kiss and just let Harry plunder his mouth.

“Hmmm, always so good for me, so eager to please. Let’s see what we can do to reward that.”

Harry's touch vanished, and Draco sank back to where he was mostly lying on his stomach. He could hear Harry's steps moving around the bed, and then the mattress dipped when Harry got in behind him. Strong arms reached for him and half lifted, half pulled him sideways over Harry's spread legs. He knew and could feel that Harry had used his magic to help, but that didn't diminish the thrill of feeling manhandled like this. 

Draco let Harry manoeuvre his body as he wanted it, ending up resting on Harry’s muscular thighs with his cock hanging between the slightly spread legs. His own legs were equally spread, and his arms arranged to support his head enough to ensure comfortable breathing. At last, the mattress underneath his knees formed a hollow, just enough to stretch the skin of his butt and thighs a little while still supporting his body’s position without any effort on his part.

He tried not to think about what exactly Harry might have planned. His only tasks were to breathe and keep all his muscles relaxed to the point where his limbs reacted like that of a rag doll.

Eventually, Harry let his hands roam over Draco’s back and legs, exploring his skin with long caresses, seemingly satisfied with the position. His left hand came to rest on Draco’s butt, and his cheeks were spread apart by sure fingers. Something very thin and slippery nudged against his entrance and was pushed inside in one movement until the much broader, cone-shaped base settled against his skin and Harry let his cheeks go.

Draco knew which toy this was, and he made himself sink even more into Harry's lap, anticipating to be there for quite a while.

Harry ignored the toy he had just placed in favour of caressing and massaging Draco as much as their current positions allowed. He let his attention drift, following the touch but never anticipating where it might go next. He revelled in the attention and care shown to him and knew that he could easily go to sleep like this if that were Harry's intention.

Draco had already well and truly lost any sense of time when the massaging fingers on his butt turned to gentle pinching in a few spots. It was all the warning he got before the first slap landed on his cheeks and justled him forward. The fingers of Harry’s left hand buried themselves in his hair to help hold him in position as the slaps continued all over his butt and thighs.

Harry was sticking to a rhythm but let the slaps fall randomly all over the area. The rhythmic nature of the treatment helped Draco to keep his mind only half engaged and leave his body completely relaxed. He knew that the next slap would come and that was enough.

The slaps weren’t hard, each on its own barely enough to sting a little as neither of them was in this primarily for the pain. But the constant repetition would make his skin tingle soon enough.

Draco didn't count the slaps, it wasn't his task to keep track of anything, so he didn't. All he focused on was the sensations Harry gave him, holding his own physical reactions at bay, and to that end, ignoring the arousal that started to grow in him.

The last took a bit more effort when Harry's next slap hit the base of the toy in his hole. If there had been any doubt, he now had confirmation of what exactly his lover was using on him. The moment Harry hit the toy, it was not only pushed deeper, it also grew a little in girth and length with a jolt echoing Harry's magic. Harry just kept up the rhythm raining slaps randomly onto his body. Every so often, he'd hit the toy, and each time it would grow a small amount.

Harry didn’t say anything, simply used the fingers in Draco’s hair to caress and scratch his scalp. In the absence of any other input, Draco focused on touch alone and let his mind drift into the total acceptance of whatever Harry did to his body. It made ignoring his arousal easier as he was stretched unbearably slowly.

Eventually, the dildo reached a girth that gave the sensation of stretching a slight edge of burn and Draco breathed through that like everything else. A tiny corner of his mind recognised that Harry must have reinforced his hand with magic to tirelessly slap him for so long. It made a feeling of warmth bloom deep inside of him to know that Harry would do this for him, create this experience and go to such length to make it perfect for him.

His skin was burning and tingling all over and continuously. The toy no longer grew much in girth, just pulsed against his walls everytime it was hit, but it still grew in length, softly winding its way ever deeper into Draco's body. It was an odd feeling that he wouldn't enjoy in a normal state of mind, but Harry had taken him to a place where he revelled in it. The dildo was by now imbued with Harry's magic and having that deep inside of his own body was thrilling. Draco's own magic responded and wound itself around Harry's like it never wanted to let it go again.

Draco was free floating on the sensations and wouldn’t mind staying like this forever, basking in Harry’s love and attention.

“You are so beautiful like this, my dragon,” Harry finally started to speak quietly, pulling at least some of Draco’s mind back to reality. He was almost tempted to resist but knew he never could.

“Your eagerness to do as I ask is humbling. Your trust, the way you give me your submission is heady. And your responses to my every touch is breathtaking each and every time. You’ve made me addicted to you, you know that? You’ve ruined me with everything you’re giving me. Nobody could compete with you. Your magic reaching out to mine, wanting to make us one as if we aren’t already, as if the bond between us isn’t stronger than anything. I wish there were more as well, my dragon. I always want to give you more.”

Draco soaked up Harry's words the same he had his touch and magic. There was no doubt in his mind about Harry's feelings for him, but there was also that part of him who'd been a little kid that was never shown unconditional love and wanted all the reassurance it could get.

Being drawn closer to awareness from his floating state had the disadvantage of his arousal becoming more noticeable and therefore harder to set aside. But he turned away from it and chose to ignore it. It wasn’t important.

Harry chuckled. “You are so good at following orders and focusing where I point you, my love, you probably have no idea just how aroused your body is by now. I can feel it through our bond, can feel what I do to you, and the mental strength you have to ignore it like you do.”

He hit the centre of his butt a few times in a row, pushing magic into the toy each time and making Draco’s insides pulse in answer, both physically and magically.

“Come.”

With the word came one last slap. A pulsing nub from the toy went straight for his prostate. Harry’s magic pushed deep into his core and ran along their bond, taking with it the foggy wall of ignorance Draco had hidden his arousal behind.

It washed through him like a tidal wave.

He jerked in Harry’s lap unable to keep his muscles from contracting under the force of his orgasm. He clung to Harry’s second request and stayed quiet as the sight of his blindfolded eyes whitened out.

Throughout the waves of his climax, Harry’s hands steadied him, resting on the small of his back and running through his hair until finally, Draco had nothing left but shudders and breathless pants.

Draco felt high, bone-deep exhausted, and as satisfied as he could ever remember being.

He vaguely registered the cleaning spell sweeping over them and the bed while Harry manoeuvred them to lie down properly on the bed. It took absolutely no effort to stay lax by now as none of his muscles would obey Draco. They ended up stretched out with Draco half on top of Harry and their legs entangled. His thigh brushed against Harry's cock, and it was only then that he noticed that Harry hadn't come and was still hard.

The toy was still embedded deep inside of him, causing ripples of aftershock. He didn’t know if they were too much or wonderful so he just let them be. When Harry touched the toy carefully to make it retreat and shrink back, Draco’s magic coiled around it and held on without his conscious decision.

“Always so greedy for me, dragon. Didn’t you have enough, yet? You must feel quite tender and overstimulated.”

Not sure what else to do he pushed his want and lust into their bond and felt Harry’s magic answer.

"You never cease to amaze me, my dragon." Harry angled his head upwards and spoke the next words right onto Draco's lips. "One of these days I want to test just how much you can take, how much you will give me. I love you so much, and I want to give you everything in return." He kissed Draco passionately, and Draco let him plunder his mouth for as long as he wanted.

“Okay then, if you’re sure.” 

Harry slipped out from under Draco and arranged him comfortably on the bed with great care. He spread Draco's legs and kneeled between them before lifting Draco up enough so he could make him rest on Harry's thighs. A firm cushion magically appeared to support Draco's torso, and he relaxed into the new position with ease. Leaning over Draco, Harry started to massage him from the shoulders down. Every time his body was moved in any way, the toy moved deep inside of him, and the combination of friction and fullness started to reignite his arousal.

Draco could feel Harry's hard cock slipping back and forth between his cheeks and longed to have it inside of him, but he trusted that with patience, Harry would give him everything he longed for.

The massage reached his butt, and the ache that had dulled in the wake of his orgasm flared up again in full. Harry kneaded and pinched the already tender flesh with no hesitation, and Draco focused on each and every sensation, letting them reverberate through his whole body. His cock started to fill again as his world narrowed down to Harry's hand and cock on his arse.

Harry had worked his way to the centre of his arse and reached for the toy again, but his magic still clung to it.

"Shhh, love, you have to let go. We have to make room for me to get inside of you, and that's what you want, isn't it?" He wrapped his free hand around to rest on Draco's lower abdomen, one fingertip pressed into Draco's navel which was a weirdly emotional erogenous zone for him. It helped, and Harry slowly worked the toy out of him without reducing its size first.

The slow friction and movement inside of him did nothing to reduce his arousal but left his magic whirling with longing.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry. You’ll have everything you desire as long as  I have a single thing to say about it, my love,” Harry reassured as the last inches of the magical dildo slipped out of him and were banished into their bathroom. The familiar feeling of a lubrication charm entered him as Harry wasn’t likely to trust that the toy had left enough behind.

“You should see yourself right now. Your hole wide and empty and so greedily gripping for something new to fill it. You were made to take cock, dragon. It’s like you just aren’t complete without one all the way up your arse. I’m so lucky that you picked my cock for that honour as there is absolutely no place I’d rather be. Making you wait like this is torturing me as much as it is you, dragon. You are just perfect for me.”

Draco soaked up Harry’s words and even his floating mind conjured images to go with them, making him feel dirty in the best possible ways.

Harry splayed his large, strong hands over his cheeks and pressed into them, making the heat of pain pulse through Draco. His thumbs went for Draco’s hole and played and teased there for a while, never doing more than dipping just over the edge. It was good as it allowed Draco to get settled again after the removal of the dildo had revved him up in various ways. Harry’s patient playing let him find that calm sweet spot again, where his whole world was Harry, his touch, his magic, and everything else, including himself, drifted away.

Once he reached that state again, Harry's thumbs pulled his hole open ever so slightly, and he pushed his cock into Draco. He went incredibly slow, but it was everything Draco had longed for as they were finally as connected as they could possibly be.

Harry bottomed out and just rested there for a moment, pressing himself against the hot skin of Draco’s arse, making the pain flare again on an even larger scale. The realisation of how thoroughly Harry had spanked him earlier layered immense pleasure onto the sensation.

Then, Harry started to move. It was just a tiny rocking at first, he wasn't even really pulling out at all. The movements slowly built up to more and eventually, Harry changed his position without breaking their connection to where he was lying fully on top of Draco, pressing into his with his whole weight.

Draco took it gladly, the spells integrated into their bed making sure that he’d never have any issue breathing.

Finally, Harry started to chase his own pleasure as much as Draco's, building up the intensity of his thrusts. Draco gave himself over to it, letting his body react as it wanted but concentrating of the noises Harry made as his own arousal grew. Words of love and adoration dropped from his lover's lips, and everyone went straight to his core just as the spikes of lust and pain each time Harry thrust deep into him and pressed his hips into Draco's abused arse.

"You are so amazing, dragon, so wonderful in how you take me. Your arse looks fantastic all red from my hand and still taking my cock and asking for more. Feeling the heat of your skin against mine and knowing that I did that, that you allowed me to do that and enjoyed every moment of it - I can't even tell you what that does to me. There are no words for the thrill you give me."

Draco felt Harry reach into their bond more deeply and invited him into his own magic, opening up as much as he could, holding nothing back.

“Merlin, you’re so high right now, aren’t you. You’re floating on pleasure and sex and love like they are physical entities. I think, if I could channel your state of mind through our magic, we could probably fly without brooms, dragon. Would you like that? Would you like to fly on our love and arousal? Take us even higher, love. I want to fuck you through an orgasm and then some. Come for me.”

That’s all it took for Draco to let go of his control and climax again. This one was gentler but no less powerful. His pleasure was echoed in Harry’s magic and came back to him in multiple waves, gentling down but prolonging his orgasm together with Harry’s continued thrusts into his overused hole.

Harry kept going and finally, Draco noticed the familiar feeling of Harry letting his own arousal build up to a release. Draco was still riding the waves of his own orgasm and fed those to Harry along their bond, revelling in how it pushed Harry higher.

Harry came with jerking thrusts, filling Draco up with his cum. He slumped over his lover’s back and cradled him close, holding on as if he really was worried one of them might float away otherwise. Draco certainly felt like it.

They stayed lying like this for quite some time, Harry’s weight, warmth and strength enveloping Draco, and his cock still buried deep inside of him. It was perfect to Draco.

“Did you enjoy your morning entertainment, Draco?”

“Hmmm,” he hummed his agreement and wiggled just enough to make Harry’s weight settle even more onto his back. The use of his first name was all he needed to know any restrictions Harry had given him were lifted. During scenes, Harry called him by nicknames, mostly dragon and love, never by his first name.

Harry chuckled in response. “Sometimes, you’re more a hedonistic cat than a greedy and fierce dragon. I love to bring out all those sides in you. But we can’t stay like this all day, it isn’t good for you.” He started to pull out of Draco and Draco grunted in protest, not wanting to leave the cocoon of just the two of them.

"Shhh, love, I'm not going far, and nobody says you have to get up." Harry pulled free despite Draco's protest but made sure to keep a hand on him. "I know something that'll appease you somewhat."

Draco felt Harry bend over the edge of the back without moving the hand from his back. He heard a drawer being opened and closed again and seconds later, with a whisper of magic, a warmed objected nudged at his hole and was pushed inside and sealed there with another push of magic. It was one of their simple and comfortable buttplugs that wouldn't bother him throughout the day but especially with the magical seal would keep Harry's cum inside of him for as long as he wanted. He wiggled his arse with a content hum and ignored Harry's quiet laughter.

Another wave of a cleaning charm swept over them, and the bed and then Harry settled against the headboard and pulled Draco up into his arms into a half-upright position that wouldn't really put any pressure on his tender derriér. A bottle of water was nudged against his lips and fed to him in small sips. Draco just let it all happen, basking in Harry's continued attention and care.

“There, that’s better,” Harry said as he set the empty bottle aside and kissed Draco languidly. Draco for his part enjoyed the freedom to respond to the kiss as much as he wanted and used it to show Harry just how happy he was and how much he loved his partner.

“Hmmm, you’re a wonderful kisser.”

Draco beamed at the compliment and snuggled back down into Harry’s embrace, breathing in the sweaty and musky smell that the cleaning spell never took away.

“Do you want the blindfold spell lifted?”

Draco sighed, knowing that Harry would want words from him now. “No, I’m good.” 

“Okay.” Harry fell silent again for a few more minutes, caressing up and down Draco’s spine and letting him slowly come down to reality.

“Your lovely butt took a lot. Do you want me to heal it or just use the slow working ointment on you?”

Draco frowned. He didn't want to lose the feeling of Harry taking him apart so expertly. He loved the remembered pleasure every time he moved and sat down today and tomorrow. "Neither?" He didn't think he'd get away with that, but he at least wanted to try.

"You know I won't do that, love," Harry said and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "But I'll offer you a compromise. I'll draw us a nice hot bubble bath and pamper you some more. Then you can sit and wiggle about in my lap to your heart's content while I feed you brunch. But after that, I use the ointment on you. That way you'll still feel it all day today but will be right as rain by tomorrow. Deal?"

“Naked brunch?” Draco asked hopefully.

“Yes, naked brunch,” Harry agreed.

“Okay. I guess I can live with that.”

“You drive a hard bargain, my love. Happy Christmas Eve.”

"Oh." December had been so hectic, Draco had completely forgotten what day today was. It certainly explained the exquisite morning sex. Not that Harry wasn't creative any other day of the year, but as Christmas Day was filled to the brim with family and friends, they had years ago decided that Christmas Eve would be just about them and Harry always planned something special for the day, something that usually involved very little clothing. "Happy Christmas Eve."

“Did you enjoy your surprise?”

“Hmmm, very much so. You’re a brilliant lover.” Draco snuggled impossibly deeper into Harry and the pillows around them. He wouldn’t mind a little nap right now.

Harry snorted with laughter. “Flattery will get you a lot, love. But it won’t get you out of a bath and food.” He got up and pulled Draco to the edge of the mattress.

“Nooo,” Draco whined in complaint, knowing it would do no good.

“Oh, yes.” With a practised move, Harry had lifted him and was carrying him towards their bathroom - not bridal style but unceremoniously over his shoulder. Draco’s hands easily found Harry’s firm buttocks to knead and play with which earned him a slap on his own butt.

He groaned in pleasure and Harry did it again. That promised some more fun today. Maybe he could turn wiggling in Harry’s lap into riding his cock during brunch. It was the time of gift giving after all.

THE END

  
  



End file.
